Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, such a digital device as a smartphone is widely used. This sort of digital device provides a home screen including icons of various applications. The home screen may consist of a plurality of pages. A user may push the home screen or switch a page of the home screen by a slide touch.
Each of icons displayed on the home screen corresponds to an application and/or a widget. It there exists a notification for the application and/or the widget, a digital device may include an indicator corresponding to the notification together with the application and/or an application for the widget.
In general, the indicator indicates information on whether the notification exists and/or the number of notifications. Hence, in order for a user to check content of the notification, the user should execute the application and/or the widget.
In order to improve the aforementioned inconvenience, a display device may display information of a notification on the top of a display area or a pop-up window when the notification occurs.
Yet, the display device can display information of a most recently occurred notification only in general. Moreover, in case of displaying the information of the notification using the pop-up window, a part of the display area is blocked by the pop-up window. Hence, it is required to have a method of displaying information of a notification preferred by a user while the display area in use is not blocked.